Natsume's Tender I Love You
by kiers
Summary: One-Shot: When Mikan hears that Natsume, her boyfriend, has cheated on her she doesn't know what to think. Especially after hearing someone tell her the "truth" of it while she's in town, how will things end for her and Natsume? It's cuter inside :D


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own the plot of this story. I saw an author (_XOXOanimefanaticXOXO)_ who had written it this way, and I liked the whole idea, but I wanted to write it a bit longer than they had done. Or differently… but yeah. The credit goes to them because I wouldn't have decided to try it out if I hadn't read their way of writing it. (they called theirs "I Love You")_

**_Mikan_**

_**Natsume Hyuuga cheated on me. He really cheated on me.**_Those were the thoughts running through the fifteen year old girls mind while she was lying on her bed in her now two-star room. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks, and no matter how much she tried to wipe them away, they always came back. How could she have not seen it? How could she have not noticed? It seemed implausible that Natsume would go for someone like her. And she couldn't stop but think "seriously?" for after all, it _was _that Luna girl he had kissed. Luna! Of all the people in the world, she had thought that he hated her the most.

Mikan held her balled fists against her puffed eyes. There was no way she was going to let Natsume Hyuuga take a look at her in this state. No, she was going to ignore him like her life depended on it. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say, because she figured he had said enough through the picture she'd seen. Taking one last sniff, she wiped her eyes, sat out of bed, and for the first time in three days, she decided that she needed to make an appearance. Definitely not to Natsume, but to Hotaru; her one beloved friend.

Taking a glance at herself in the small mirror up on the wall above her dresser, Mikan walked to the door and opened it. Instantly, she was bombarded with the BAKA gun and flew on her behind.

"Geez Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan grimaced,

"That's for keeping yourself locked away for _three days_!" Hotaru glared, putting the steaming BAKA gun away.

"Well… lots of things have happened…"

"Yeah the entire class and probably all of middle school knows" Hotaru announced. Mikan sucked in her breath, groaning inwardly and smacking her forehead.

"They all know huh? Great…" Mikan looked at Hotaru with pleading eyes,

"Come on baka, let's go to class." Hotaru pulled Mikan by the wrist all the way to their classroom. Inside were all her classmates, chattering away until they noticed the two enter. Mikan avoided her gaze from them all as she followed behind Hotaru, wishing they'd just forget about everything.

"Forget about everything?" asked the mind reader, Koko who immediately looked towards the one person of whom Mikan had hoped to avoid altogether. Mikan instantly looked towards Koko, giving him a glare that said 'if you read my mind again, I'll make Hotaru crush you with her BAKA gun'. The threat was completely clear to Koko and he turned his gaze to the work on his table as if he hadn't been part of the commotion.

***

**_Natsume_**

Natsume watched as Mikan headed towards the seat next to him; watched as she kept her gaze away from looking his way.

"Polka," no answer. Natsume tried a different tactic, "Mikan!" still no answer. Guilt and anger surged within him. She needed to listen to him, to his side of the story, yet she wouldn't even give him the time of day. Feeling very annoyed with the way things were going, Natsume was about to grab her arm to get her to look at him, when their teacher came in. He groaned in frustration, wishing school hadn't even existed, deciding to talk to Mikan when no one else was around to hear the private conversation. Four days ago, he had been trapped by the lunatic, Luna. She had been waiting under the Sakura tree that only he and Mikan ever went to. Thinking that it was Mikan standing there looking up at it, he figured he'd go up and say hi and give her a kiss to let her know what kind of bliss he was in. But she ran behind the tree before he could grab her arm, and the next thing he knew, she put her hands across his eyes, mumbling "shhh" before planting a big one on his lips; as if she had read his mind just seconds before. Liking the odd way she went about this, he had pulled her into a tight grasp, kissing harder, when he suddenly heard a 'click' along with a bright flash behind his eyelids and when he had opened up his eyes, Luna was the one standing with a slick smile on her face in front of him.

For a split second, horror had struck across his face before he gave off a calm demeanor. But deep inside his heart, the horror had been engraved. The news of this was going to spread fast, and he knew that if Mikan got wind of it, everything that was going great, would crumble to pieces in an instant; and all this because of Luna. Immediately, he had run towards the school to find Mikan, but for the three hours he had honed the entire school, he could not find her. Nor could he find Hotaru. Both situations had been odd. Firstly, not finding his girlfriend anywhere was something he hadn't felt for a long time, but to also find that her best friend was missing as well, it had been a weird feeling. When he found his other classmates sitting in the cafeteria, he questioned them all if they knew where the two had gone. Koko was the one who had spoke up, saying that the two had gone into town for something special. What that something was, Natsume wasn't sure. But he had been determined to go into town to find them when Surmire called his name, wanting him to help them with some kind of project she and a few of her other friends were working on. Of course, Natsume had refused, saying he was busy, and even when she persisted, he kept moving on until one of the middle school teacher's entered the room, needing his help. Frustration had surged through him of course but he couldn't refuse the teacher. Not without the knowledge of having to go on a mission if he did.

So he stayed, helping the teacher out with a bit of attitude, wishing that time would slow down so he could get to Mikan before what happened came to her attention. Unfortunately for him, it was night time before she came back and he had only just finished what the teacher had wanted him to do fifteen minutes before hand; and when he went to tell her what was going on, she refused to talk to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hotaru wouldn't even listen to him either and he had thought she'd be the rational one. Hotaru had hit him with her BAKA gun before glaring and walking away. He tried banging on Mikan's door, to get her to listen to him, but she would have none of it. She made "la la la" noises every time he spoke and so, with balls of fire flaming from his hands, he left her dorm in anger.

So here he sat, next to Mikan, who he hadn't seen for 3 days, and still wouldn't even talk to him. Looking her way, he tried poking her shoulder, or side and even pulled her hair. But all he got in response was a swat of the hand from her. With even more pent up frustration and anger and guilt going on within him, Natsume stood up during the middle of class and left.

***

**_Mikan_**

Mikan watched as the one she loved moved his way out of the classroom. Sadness welled up in her heart, and all she wanted and yearned to do was grab him and hold him tightly. But she held herself back, knowing it was stupid and pointless when he wasn't even in love with her any longer. She had figured that when he'd come by her room that night she found out four days ago, that he wanted to break up with her, tell her he's sorry that it happened this way but that it was for the best. And of course because she ignored his words he'd get mad. He was still the Natsume she fell for yet, he wasn't hers any longer.

Tears began to form in her eyes at the mere thought of them being over. She didn't care now that Koko was listening to her thoughts, or that the entire class knew Natsume cheated on her. All she wanted was to have everything to go back the way it was before four days ago. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

Mikan bit her lip, not wanting the entire class to see her tears. But as much as she tried, they still ended up spilling out of her saddened eyes. Instantly after they began, Mikan shot up out of her chair, startling everybody (including the teacher) and hurried out of the classroom, wanting the comfort of hers and Natsumes tree. When she got to the beautiful Sakura tree, she felt the loneliness of being there all by herself.

When Mikan got to the base of the tree, she looked around at the green scenery with a little pout to her lips, and plopped to the ground, leaning against the Sakura trunk, letting her hair cover her face (for she had long forgone the two pigtails). What she had not noticed though, was that Natsume had been sitting up on a branch watching her display. Before she knew it, Mikan heard a loud noise right in front of her and when she opened up her eyes, she saw Natsume half staring, half glaring her way.

_Oh crap!_ Mikan thought, then quickly got up off the ground, ready to run away at full speed when Natsume caught her arm, mid-spring no less.

"Oi, polka, we need to talk,"

"No!" Mikan yelled, trying to pull out of Natsumes grasp.

"C'mon Polka! I need to explain to you what happened!" anger was evident in Natsumes voice, but even with her trembling, Mikan didn't care about that. She wanted to get away before the waterworks came her way. Before he could see how deeply she had been hurt.

"Leave me alone, Hyuuga!" Mikan screamed,

"No! I will not! Polka! Please listen to me!" Mikan struggled with Natsumes arm, trying to pull free from his grasp.

"It's SAKURA to you. And I won't! I can't!..."

"Look Mikan. I'm sor--"

"Ne, Natsume… do you think I'm pretty?" the question was so out of the blue, that Natsume had loosened his grip only slightly, pausing his actions to think on what she had asked. After a moment, he answered,

"No," Mikans lips trembled,

"Do you want me?" again, another pause,

"No," Natsume answered slowly. Tears began to well up in Mikans eyes,

"Do you like me?" her voice trembled.

"No," this time his it was slightly quicker than before. And with that, Mikan couldn't keep the tears at bay, and let them fall as she slipped out of his loosened grasp to get away from the scene. But again, Natsume had grabbed her arm and pulled her close. His free hand was wrapped around her waist so she was stuck within his grasp.

"Ne, Mikan." Natsume spoke, lifting her chin with the arm that had held her wrist. "I don't think you're pretty. I think you're _beautiful_. I don't want you. I _need_ you. I don't like you. I _love _you!"

Mikan stared at his face with a shocked expression. Hyuuga… Natsume… he loved her. He _loved_ her. The tears immediately stopped and a smile began to light up her face, but at the same time a dark expression forming. She pulled herself out of his grasp once again, giving him a slight push as she went, and demanded in a serious tone,

"Then explain to me why you kissed Luna." Natsume sighed at her question, even though he knew it was valid.

"I stopped by our Sakura tree here and saw her standing in front of it, looking up through the branches. I thought it was you looking for me, so I decided to surprise you with a kiss. But she had ran behind the tree before I could even touch her and the next thing I knew was hands covering my eyes and somebody pressing their lips against mine. Thinking it was you, I kissed back, but it turns out she'd tricked me. I opened my eyes to find Luna staring at me. I'm so sorry Mikan! I tried to find you and explain everything that happened but you ended up being gone, a teacher needed my help and when you got back from being in town you'd already heard rumors. I don't know how that happened, but I am so sorry it did."

Mikan scrunched up her nose, thinking about his reply. With a sniff and a smile, she looked at Natsume a little more confident. With a warning in her voice, Mikan replied,

"Good. I'm glad. You better not let it ever happen again!" Natsume sighed in relief then pulled her close one more time. Using his left hand, he placed it against her cheek, lifting her head up to look at him. He gave her one of his rare smiles that were only meant for her to see, then lowered his head to kiss her tenderly (but with obvious passion) on the lips.

* * *

**A/N **I hope you all liked it! As you can see it's my first time doing something like this. :D I haven't really edited it too much but please Read and Review, and don't be too harsh if you feel the need to be so :P


End file.
